Sonic SatAM 2, episode 3
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Episode 3: Going/Gone Erin. Erin was fired from her old job and became a police officer by the King and partnered with Sally, which she disagrees. Now with Sally they have to find missing toons from the evil Collector.
1. Chapter 1: Going Erin

**Sonic SatAM**

Episode 3: Going/Gone Erin

In the background we see a a house as a bunch of audiences were cheering for Erin, who wore her hair in a high ponytail, black glasses, a blue tank top, a towel over her shoulders, white short jeans with a grey belt, and black boots, waving at her fans.

"Oh please, please, everyone." a butler said, making everyone disappointed. "She has no time for..." Erin elbowed his leg to shut him up.

"Always time for my puplic." Erin smiled.

A camera flashed a picture of Erin with a boy and his autographbook.

"Hello. Hello." Erin greeted.

"Oh thank you for coming." Erin said, drawing her face on a guy's shirt. "Couldn't be very happy."

Then erin was running through the house saying, "Thanks Fans, thnak you fans. Oops, careful, careful.". Everyone cheered as Erin jumped in a limo. She came out her window blowing kisses to her fan. "Kiss noise. Kiss noise. Smuchies. Hugs. Name it. Gotta run."

Erin's head went back into the limo and the limo left as everyone waved goodbye. Erin was looking at her nails until the butler run to the window of the car.

"Your jacket, madame." he said as Erin grab the jacket. "Your script, madame." He threw the script at Erin as she catches it. "Your dog, madame." He threw Toots at Erin as she catches him and the butler left, "Thank you."

Toots beeped and licked Erin as she hugged him. "Jeeves, the studio."

--

At the studios, we see a billboard with Bonkers with his hand around Erin's shoulder.

"There it is Toots. The faces that launched a thousands cartoons." Erin explained.

The red carpet came out and Erin walked on it.

"Good morning, Miss Dennis." a policeguard greeted.

"Good morning, Ed." Erin greeted back.

"Good morning, Miss Dennis." another policeguard greeted.

"Good morning, Fred." Erin greeted back.

"Morning, Miss Dennis." a guy greeted.

Erin just waved as she went into a dressing room where Mad Hatter and March Hare are. She jumped on her chair and they blow dry her hair and put powder on. The powder disappears to show Mad Hatter and March Hare holding her costume in the air and put on her.

"Costume! Costume!" Mad Hatter said.

Erin's head popped out with a goofy face, tongue stick out, and her glasses turn silver. She was wearing her pink turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, brown belt with a bubble buckle, pink skirt with blue cuprise, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. Mad Hatter hold up her hair up and March Hare sprays it into her ponytail then he pulled a string which the chair pushes her up. She lands on the ground, spins, and stops with a smile.

--

In an office full of Bonkers and Erin's stuff, their was a guy in chair name W.W. Wacky.

"Ah, another day another Bonkers and Erin hit. Those toons make me more money then the mint." W.W. laughed, then he hit the buzzer. "Weversmith, bring me the Hollywood Harlod. Let's see a bigger anvil we dropped on the competion this week."

The guy came in nervous holding a newspaper.

"I-I-I-I'm afraid they d-dropped an anvil on you, W.W." The guy said.

"What?!" W.W. yelled. "Tabytoons studios cops charge with Karate SuperHero cartoons."

He spit out his lollypop to the guys forehead and marches out saying, "No one muscles W.W. Wacky out of first place."

--

"Stand by." a guy said.

"Quiet on the set." another guy called.

"Role!" the third guy called.

"Scene one, take one. Speak." The director said.

The guy snap the taker and it showed Erin fixing her ponytail

"Ready when you are, Miss Dennis." the Dirctor said.

She kept on fixing it and shook it around. Angery, Erin uses a mallet and hit her head. She stand on it smiling.

"The Dennis girl isss ready." Erin smiled.

"Annnnnd action!" The dircetor called.

Erin is holding flowers trying to walk down a rode full of driving cars. She passes a few but is stuck in the middle avoiding the cars. She saw a car coming towards her. Panicing she strecth out her legs to each side as the car went under her. She sighs in releif until a big truck comes making her ponytail droop until the scene stop.

"Stand in!" Erin called.

Mad Hatter pushed Fall Apartwearing Erin's outfit. He glares at him until March Hare put an Erin mask which hits his head and birds went around him.

"And action!" the dircetor called.

"Erin" was in the same place and the truck hit her. Finally, she stood with big long cheecks.

"Cut!" the Dirctor called.

The costume tore down which reveal Fall Apart holding a bumper in his mouth until he let it go. Erin went over and hug him making his nose come off.

"Uncle Fall Apart, you were great!" Erin said.

"Thanks." Fall Apart said.

His nose bounced until it stopped to W.W.'s feet which he looked angery and yelled, "Cut! Cut again!" This made veryone look at him blankly.

"Folks, there comes a time when the cheese gets hard and the cherry falls off the Sundae." W.W said, putting Fall Aparts nose on making him smile but frown after it came off again.

"Your contracts are cancelled." W.W. said.

He gave Erin and her family their contracts which were cancelled making Erin shock.

"What?" Erin gasp. "Cancelled as in goodbye, go home, we don't like you anymore?"

"Cancelled?" Jitters asked.

"We're fired?" Grumbles wondered.

"What's that mean?" Fawn Deer asked.

That's when th group wondered and angeried at this.

"I hadda contract?" Grumbles asked.

"W.W., what are you saying?" Erin asked, on top of him and holding his collar.

"Pies in the face around kid." W.W. said, putting Erin down. "Bicsep Bill Squad is in."

That's when a tank came in and three thunk guys and one with blonde hair came in and landed on the ground. Erin had her jaw open and eye widen until W.W grabbed her outfit making her wear the outfit she wore before the show. March Hare came with a pink robe with blue lines and a bubble sign on the left side and gave it to Erin. She grabs it and puts it on as she walks to W.W.

W.W puts a box down and said, "C'mon, c'mon. Carring your mallets, anvils, fake noses."

The gang was disapointed as they put their stuff in the box offscreen as W.W. walks off.

"Oh but I-I-I always..." Jitters said.

"Oh there goes my favorite anvil." Grumbles said.

Beofre W.W. came out the big door, Erin jumped in beside him asking, "W.W., how could you do this again? For all of the toons even my family's sake?"

"Easy, it's my studio." W.W. answered.

"But fans love me and my dad's stuff." Erin said, holding his jacket.

"No, no, no. They love smash 'em and bash 'em." W.W. said, slapping Erin's hand off his jacket.

She stop him by holding his jacket again making him not walk anywhere, begging, "So I'll join the Marines. I'll eat hand grenade for breakfeast. I'll do anything you WANT!!" Erin burst tears out a little and whined.

"I want you... not to scuff the red carpet on your way out." W.W. said, then waved. "Bye-bye."

Soon, Erin was kicked in the air out of the gates of the studios to the ground with a goofy face, hair messy, and her legs up as her feet went back and fourth.

"Not even a a severaly pie in the face." March Hare wondered.

"What is this?" Mad Hatter demand.

Grumbles picked Erin up as she said, "The finaly current on my family career. No. It's a mix up, W.W. wouldn't kick me out." Erin said, as a signboard above broke downa and fell. "He thinks of me as a granddaughter."

The toons gulped and stepped from the falling sign. Erin looked up and the signboard fell on her. She came out with a goofy face, hair messy, and bubbles came around her head whistling. Then a sign was carried to the top showing the Bicsep Bill on it. As we hear voilns playing and thunder cracking, the toons look disappointted as Jitters put his hat over his heart sadly.

"Washed up like yesterday's laundry." Erin said, sat down on the step and Toots jumped in her arms hugging him. "Not even a clothes line to call my own." Erin looks down at a newspaper with Bonkers and Erin's face cross out which was near a sewer cage. _"This stinks."_

--

In a sewer, we see a pipe pooring water out and rat voices squeaking. We see a tail moving to chair with some figure in it.

"Umm. It just isn't right. It just isn't." The figure said, breathing hard and crushing a paper. "_Alive!_"

A small figure who has green skin, yellow eyes, and wears a red outfit, name Mr. Doodles, came with a try with a cup.

"Here's your dinner boss." Mr. Doodles said, putting the try besides the figure and then laughed. "And guess who's favorite toon's daughter just got fired.". He held a picture of Erin, eye winking and a piece sign up holding her dad, Bonkers with cross sign on them.

The figure's eyes glow brighter red eyeing on the two but mostly Erin.

"Erinbubble92 Dennis, daughter of Bonkers D. Bobcat." the figure said, knowing who she is. "Well, well, well. She's alive for all this thousands of years I've survived by that drink we both drink. She's a star of her statue unwanted by every studio and job in town."

As he chuckled the lit candle besides him got put out.

"But not by her biggest fan." he said. "Mr. Doodles, I have an improtant mission for you."

He grabbed and pulled him up as he open his pocket and put pencil shavings in it.

"Oh, sure thing boss." Mr. Doodles said. "Uh... w-what mission is that?"

The figure let go of him and dropped him. "Let me..." the figure said, drawing Erin as a child, teenager, and her dad. "Draw you a picture." He smirked which makes his teeth gleam at this.

**(A/N) I can image him having his teeth clean... NOT!! Ha!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Erin pt 2

**(A/N) The last chapter is wrong so I might shorten this episode for now.**

**I hope you enjoy it.)**

--

That rainy night, Erin was walking with her family.

"Oh Erin, sweety, we'll stand by you." Fawn said.

"For richer or poorer." Mad Hatter called.

"Down the drain." Erin sighed. "Like yesterday's dishwater."

Without knowing, a garbage lid open seeing Erin and her family walking. Then a vacum suck Jitters and Grumbles.

"Can the side that use like a use gum wrapper." Erin said.

Mad Hatter and March Hare were sucked by a vacum from a sewer lid. Fawn Deer notice the boys weren't behind her until a vacum in a mailbox went over her and pulled her in.

"Look if you guys don't mind and go it alone. I could..." Erin pause when she turned around with a gulp and notice her family is gone. "Guys!"

She sighs with tears in her eyes as she walks off with Toots and went into a park. "Gone in the dust. Can't blame them, who wanna hitch their wagons to a fallen star like me and my daddy."

In the park, we see Sally wearing blue vest, blue boots, and a rain hat was looking through the park witha flashlight.

"What kinda King of Monobius could miss a rising star like me?" Sally asked. "I've been his heir to the throne and been the leader of the Freedom Fighters for 12 years and he still hasn't seen my talents."

The rain stopped as Sally kept on walking.

"Well right after I put done this park mugger I'll be promoded for sure." Sally said. "Come to Aunty Sally."

We see a bad guy's foot steps and himself stopping with a smirk when he heard Donald humming. He was walking through the park until the mugger's hands from the bushes.

"Don't move, duck. This is a stick up!" The mugger said.

Donald screamed which got Erin's attention.

"That sounds like..." Erin said then she gasp. "Donald Duck! Wait here Toots, this could be a lucky break for me and my dad."

Erin rushed over to Donald Duck.

"Uh... excuss me, Mr. Duck." Erin said, slapping his hand with a greet. "I'm your old friend Erinbubble92 Dennis, daughter of Bonkers D. Bobcat. You've been his idol since he was an extra. Could you have an open for your next picture? A slither? A crack?"

"Get rid of her or I'll frecase your feathers!" The mugger whispered to him.

"But, but, but, but..." Donald said until Erin spoke. "Now don't make any hastey casting disscuisions 'till you see me and my dad's stuff." She jumped in a trash can as Donald looked sweaty. "Ever catch me in..." Erin came out wearing a mountain officer. "Lequest police cheif to the rescue. Iho good guys away." Erin rode around on a toy horse.

"A can't." Donald said to the Mugger.

"He gives my dad's acting a ten." Erin smiled mistaken what Donald said. "Boy, you have a heart of gold!"

"You've got gold?" The mugger asked. "Hand it over!"

"No I don't!" Donald yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Erin was doing sword fighting until she heard what he said, "Well, that's nothing personal. Why don't you hear my gun expertion. It sounds just like the real thing." Erin pulled her hat as a cowboy hat and used her hands and fingers as gum making real gun sounds.

Sally heard this and gasp, "It's the Mugger!"

The Mugger's arms came out of the bushes and he yelled, "Tell her not to shot! Tell her not to shot!"

Donald tipped toed away from him as Erin blew the smoke off her fingers and said, "Tada! Did that with my dad in his last picture and the fans went wild. They robbed me and him for an autograph."

That's when Sally attacked the bushes but they went on top of Donald and Erin rolling down a hill. They hit the ground as news reporters came in. Sally had handcuffs until Erin grabs them and the Mugger tackles Sally.

"But I haven't shown my gagco gorilla in the pyshico giggle walk." Erin laughed, as she handcuff crazily the Mugger's hand and foot who was on top of Sally.

"Thanks for your help, Erin old pal. You shoulda been a cop." Sally said, sarcasticlly.

"I should?" Erin asked.

"Oh, yeah. We outta be partners, you just the guy I need to advance my sourring career." Sally said.

"I am?" Erin asked.

Sally took her rain coat off of Erin and put it back on.

"Crime Busters live at City Park." a news woman said, standing next to Erin. "Where Erinbubble92 Dennis the daughter of famous Bonkers D. Bobcat has just saved this famous duck from this cromy crook." She said, picking up Donald Duck.

"I did?" Erin wondered.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Whoa!" Erin smiled.

Donald then faint to the ground.

Erin picked him up as the woman kept saying, "And topping our news in gratadude for saving Hollywoods most famous duck." The camera guy took a picture of Erin, Donald, the crook, almost Sally, and the news woman. "King Maxillan will personally present Erinbubble92 Dennis the Citizens of Valor Award."

In a castle, the camera people were taking pictures as King Max is standing next to Erin for her award.

"This is the kinda support I like to see from the scenary. Working foot forward on the job for Monobius. Why I never..." The King was interupted by Erin. "Oh really, it was nothing. I just had to do like in the Shang Hung Cops, Scottland Yard 511, Dirty Dies of New Dirty, and..."

That's when the King thought to himself. "A cop with world wide experience mascrotating as a cartoon star and a normal teenage girl. Briliant cover, why I wouldn't have her on the foot." He throws the medal away. Erin looked and then at him confused. "So, Erin. May I call you Erin? Cartoons are booming in you and toons are in this town." He puts his hand around her shoulder and went to another desk. "Infact, I'm starting to think of a Toon Devision. Say would you considered Hollywood your beat" He opens a suit case full of police badges making Erin smile big.

"Me?" Erin points herself. "Where con line wearing glove line of the law?"

"Yes." The king answered.

"Give the city to the crooks from the street?" Erin said, bouncing.

"That's the spirit."

"Draw a regular pay check?!"

"Every other week."

Erin looks at her hand, then the case, and she grabbed all the badges with her tongue out. The king eye widen at this.

"Erinbubble92 Dennis! Reporting for duty, sir!" Erin saluted.

She wore all the badges on her clothes and shoes. The king looked at the suit case, freaked out.

--

Outside the building we hear Sally's voice.

"Father! Your looking at a 15 year second-in-command leader. A girl who takes over the command of everything. A girl who watches Columbo reruns in his sleep. Memorized the Dick Tracy movie backwards, trailed more crooks than any other cop." Sally said, in an elevatar. Without her knowing King Acorn came in. "So I tell you what, you give me a trench coat and a promotion, and I'll be your next Sherlock... Ho-o-o-o-mles!" Sally said when she saw her father.

"I just came by and you came to right spot, sweetheart. Is this you, sweetie?" King Acorn said, pointing at a newspaper showing only a little of her body in the paper.

"Uh... Yes, the second-in-command of Freedom Figthers Sally Acorn, sir." Sally said.

"You mean Detective second-in-command Sally." her father said.

"I'm being _promoded._" Sally squeaked.

"Contragtution sweetheart." King Acorn said, holding a detective badge.

"_My very own detective badge._" Sally smiled.

He puts the badge on her vest but it was near on her chest which made her moan in pain.

"Look at you a girl with full of energy. And your own undercover car." The King said.

"My very own undercover car."

"And a partner worthy of your sucess who has world wide experience and new delly."

The elevator came down under the building.

"Oh." Sally said, interest.

"She's a cracker jack of a crime fighter and she request you as her partner. And she's waiting for you in your new office. It's a very deep undercover."

They walk down the steps.

"Must be a DEEP undercover down here." Sally said.

They were in front of a door and King holds a key.

"Huh? Huh? Would anyone sepect a hot shoot detective second-in-command down here?" her father asked, going to put the key in the hole but he gave it to Sally. "Why don't YOU do the honors?"

Sally's eyes filled with gleam. "Oh daddy I..." She took the key and she breathed happily as she puts the key in the hole. "_My own office._"

Sally opens the door with happiness but she gulped and dropped the key.

She gulped. "HUH?"

In her office on her desk, Erin was there! She wore a blue police outfit with her hair down in a pony by a pink scrunch, silver glasses, and black shoes.

"Hiya, partner. Welcome to the Toon Devision." Erin said, shaking Sally's hand.

"She's... Oh that's... Oh... um." Sally speachlessly, standing there.

"Poor girl, speachless with gradatude." King Acorn said.

"And the crooks will be speachless with fear when we hit the streets." Erin said. "Unwell to unwell. Bunon to Bunon." She hold up fist then made muscles.

"That's what I like team work." The king said, then takes out an evelope. "Now for your first case. I don't mind telling you it's a tough job."

"You want us to put the Number One Most Wanted Crook in jail?" Sally asked.

"Tougher." he answered.

"All ten Most Wanted Crooks in a phone booth?" Erin asked.

"Oh, tougher than that." The king said, then he lowered the girls down and looks at them. "Bubba Bear is missing."

Sally made a confused face while Erin gasp in horror as she lean on the wall and pulled her head out.

"You mean?" Erin asked.

"Yes." The king answered.

She then went to his face. "Mister Funny-Pants."

"That's him."

She then got on his head and face. "The guy with the president master."

"The same."

Erin begin to cry and put her chin on the ground as she holds her eyes.

"Aw that's what I like to see in my offices, symponthy for the poor forgotten victium." The king smiled.

Sally then cleared her throat. "Excuss me father." She then laughed. "Minder point, who the heck are guys talking about?"

King Acorn and Erin looks at her strange. "Everyone knows Bubba Bear. The cartoon star with the unforgetable laugh."

That's when he and Erin laughed like Bubba Bear but Sally holds her ears and backs off.

"Yeah. Unforgetable. Rings in you ears forever." Sally said, annoyed.

He showed the picture of Bubba Bear.

"He's just been fired from TrollyToons Studios. He was last seen walking home." he then said in a dark tone voice. "He never _got there._"

Now we see Bubba Bear running and open the lid of the sewer to escape but he was dragged back in, screaming. Then a green hand closes the lid.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Erin pt 3

**(A/N) Now will see Sally and me solve a case together.)**

**--**

Back with Sally and Erin in there office, we see the ceiling have a chalk mark. Sally has her hair in a ponytail pulled by a golden pony and now wearing her blue vest over a light blue long sleeved shirt, a silver belt that hold NICOLE, light blue jeans that reaches her boots, and blue knee-high boots. She was marking on the floor with a chalk.

"Uh... Before we begin the Bubba Bear case, we're have to discide..." Sally said.

"Whether deicde where the crooks will be on my side?" Erin asked.

"Well no. Who's the leader partner..." Sally explained, but Erin just stared at her. "We do things differently here." Sally tries to think of something but she stops. "To help you out on things. You know which side of the rode we drive and we divide our pencil drawer..." As Sally marks the dresser door, Erin stopped Sally and erased it with her hand. "Divide? I wouldn't want that."

"Well uh..."

"My partner deseves her own pencil drawer." Erin said, erasing the rest on the desk with her foot.

"Oh well..."

"Even your own cop."

"And turn up her own rug."

"Well that's really generouis of you."

"And I brough my own office supplies." Erin then shouted. "Okay, gang!"

That's when a bunch of toon office supplies burst in and jumped near Sally.

"These guys used to be in my dad's kindergarten show for kids. How do you like them?" Erin asked.

"Uhh...I like them on your side of the office." Sally said, annoyed.

"Sure, partner! Umm, which side is that?" Erin asked, pointing which direction.

"The side that's furthest from _my side_." Sally answered.

Erin looks back and forth until she said, "This way gang!"

All the talking office equpiment followed her. Sally sat on her desk with her hand on her cheeck as her fingers patted on her cheeck annoyed. Later Sally is driving her car as a siren talks.

"Rar, rar, rar, c'mon we got a million..." The siren blab.

"Hey, pipe down." Sally ordered.

"So when's the story going on?"

"Not now!"

"Rar, rar, ra, come on, come on, police emergency, emergency."

"It's not..."

"RAR, everything is going gone. Move it, move it we gotta million."

"Would you please..." Sally impatiently talked until ar radio talked. "Listen up, we got a ten point co-down. Missing bear name Bubb. Height feet 5 more tell. Age somewhere between here and eternity. Code 3 out. Over and out. Over and out."

"Can it!" Sally yells, then breathes hard angerily. "Who are these guys?" Sally asked Erin, who sits with her hands behind her head and her legs cross.

"Old pals of the family. Hey they co-star in a cartoon cop show. Found them in an employment mind." Erin explained.

"I can see why." Sally mumbled.

Erin's head came in front of Sally seeing something. "Hey, there's Bubba's house."

The car stopped in front of a street light as the siren and radio keeps talking. Sally walks to the gate but she stops and she looks back at the car getting annoyed and ticked off.

"**SHUT UP!!**" Sally screams.

There was a silence as Sally opens the gate and walks towards the house. In the house, Mr. Doodles saw Sally coming in while holding a shirt of Bubba Bear. He panics and rushes to the phone as pencil sheddings fell from his outfit.

"Boss it's me. I got the bear's costume but..." He got cut by the voice. _"But what, Mr. Doodles?"_

"Erin is here." Mr. Doodles answered.

_"Excellent! Bring her to me."_

"But now she has Freedom Fighters' protection. H-how can I..."

Back in the sewers, the figure was sitting there on the phone.

"Capture her? Oh you find a way Mr. Doodles." he chuckled, raising his pencil fingers and tore paper on the desk. "We'll see."

Mr. Doodles cring at the pencil scratching sound and he gulped, "Yes sir."

We see the paper fell on the ground with three pencil stracth marks.

"You won't disappoint me, Mr. Doodles?"

"Oh never sir."

We see the figure's eyes glow red as he said, "You won't make me angery," Back with Mr. Doodles, he looked nervous in a pile of pencil sheddings. _"Mr. Doodles?"_

"Oh no!" Mr. Doodles said. "Nice speaking with you sir."

He rushes off and the phone went down.

_"Your pleasure."_

Sally walks to the door and before she knock she turns around to see Erin. Erin tipped toed to the wall, then a tree, then the water fountain. Sally just stared at her. Erin then came out and went through Sally's vest and looks around with her eyes supsicous.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"Sneaking out to the scene of the crime like Sherlock Holmes. You see, back when daddy and I was in "Scotland Yard 511"," Erin explained then laugh."I would always use his particular technique."

"Oh, man." Sally groaned.

"You uh... you don't do it that way here?" Erin asked.

"Even Sherlock Holmes wouldn't do it that way here."

Erin begins to laugh. "Ah! I should have known, silly me! This is Monobius. Sherlock Holmes would charge in like Dick Tracy!"

Erin charges in and hits the door to ground making Sally cringe. She came in and looks around. Erin picks up her head and looks around.

"Ah hi, look at this place. Signs of a struggle ever where." Erin said.

Sally then looked disgust. "Ugh. Signs of a bad house keeping everywhere." Sally then walked pass a bananana peel and she points at it. "Watch out for the bananana peel."

"Did you say bananana peel?!" Erin asked, making a goofy face.

Sally was looking at the pencil sheddings but she looks up and saw Erin going crazy and she slids on it saying, "YAHOO!!". She ran into Sally which she was in the air. Erin hit the wall and came back around into a wall. Sally looks at her with an "oh-no" look until Erin bumps into her. Erin looks out the big wall seeing Sally in the flower bed with a goofy face.

"Sally? What are you doing in the flower bed?" Erin the gasp. "Briliant decution partner. Sooo, the gardner did it ah?"

Without the girls knowing, the chimney was rumbling as Mr. Doodles pushes it.

"Uh... good question." Sally asked bending down. "What police department did you say you where fr--" When Erin pulled the thorn from behind her, Sally scream and moan in pain. A brick hit on the ground near Erin, making her confused until she looked up and made a horn noise. The chimney was going to hit them.

"LOOK OUT!" Erin yelled.

She pushed Sally into the water fountain safely from the chimney.

"Missed!" Mr. Doodles gulped. "I won't get any bostarts from the boss today."

Sally came out of the fountain gasping for breathe.

"Forget what police department you came from, what planet did you come from?" Sally pulled Erin up by the leg. "What are you doing?!"

Erin turn Sally's head around towards a pile of chimeny blocks and answered, "Saving your life. I think that was nooo accident."

"Sure it was, old houses looks one good hick up then it collaspe." Sally said, ringing the water out of her hair. "Listen, I... I uh... I owe you my life. Thanks."

Erin smiles with joy and jump on Sally.

"Say no more old partner of mine." Erin said.

Erin kissed Sally on the cheeck. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that."

Sally foot was hold by Erin as she talked. "... Day or night."

"Thanks but don't..." Sally then stopped then she sneezed which made Erin blew a little away.

"Oh what is that? We are not to catch colds." Erin spins Sally around wearing a blanket on her shoulders, a ice pack, and theremonter. "We are to go home, eat some soup, and go beddy-bye!"

Erin dragged Sally towards the car.

"Uh well, thanks..." Sally said, taking the stuff off. "You know it's close to quitten time anyway. Can I drop yah home?"

When Erin heard that her eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't have a home. They..." Erin begin to be sad. "THEY TOOK IT AWAY!" Erin begins to cry on the ground.

"Oh geez, that's a tough break." Sally said.

"I know!"

"Well you could sorta..."

"Sorta what?"

"Drop by my place," That made Erin smiled. "you know meet the mother and the brother."

Erin jumps through the window of the car and hugged Sally.

"So let me sleep roof under your roof?" Erin asked.

"Well, uh... You know."

"Gonna fix up on your turn table?"

"Not a perment thing."

"Get the sing your shower?"

The car drove off as Sally said, "Uh... now, now, partner I... Oh geez."

Erin was crying with joy. "Don't think of me as a partner, think of me as an strawberry blonde sis."

"Oh boy." Sally moaned.

At Sally's castle, she parks in front which knocks a trash can over. Inside a squirrel boy came towards the door. He had red hair, blue eyes, a tail, a blue shirt with golden flower on the arms, golden cuff lines on the shirt, and golden roll-ups, a red cape with yellow line on on the collar, a golden rope holders, and blue boots.

"Mother, Sally's ho..." When Elias open the door revealing Sally and Erin as Sally open her arms for a hug but Elias gasp. "Erinbubble92 Dennis!" Sally gulped and looked dumpfounded. Erin just smiled and put her hand on her chest. "In the blue."

Elias grabbed her arm, pulled her in, and made a boom noise. Elias puts Erin on a couch as a female chipmunk came in with red hair, blue eyes, a golden tiara, a red dress with puffy long sleeves that goes around her fingers, a golden ring, a golden necklace, and a golden button on her waist line of the dress. This is Queen Alicia Acorn, Maximillion's wife and Sally and Elias's mother.

"Oh I love your dad's cartoons." Elias said, excited.

"Oh I just don't believe it!" Queen Alicia said, excited also.

"Well thanks really." Erin told them.

"What will I tell everyone and my wife at home."

"Can we have your autograph?"

"Sure pop anything."

Sally then burst in the room.

"What a minute!" Sally said, walking towards to the couch. "Mother, Elias, you both know this girl?"

Elias got out a pile of tapes. "Sally, she's the daughter of the greatest cartoon star that ever was." He came over with the tapes and show them to Sally. "I got all of their shows on tape. Shang Hi Cop, Dirty Dieds of New Delly, Scottlandyard 511."

Sally saw a video of Scottlandyard 511. "They make cartoons of Scottland yard. That doesn't sound right."

"Yeah, we shot that in Hollywood, it was a fan and the make believe." Erin said.

"Oh make believe that answers that." Sally then laughs a little then she smiles. "So, uh... when you're a cop for real."

"Me?" Erin laughs. "Never!" Sally drops the tapes and looks dumpfounded as Erin laughs. "Until now, old partner of mine."

Sally still dumpfounded stomps over to the phone.

"Sally, honey? You look like you seen a ghost." Alicia said.

"Mother, there's gotta be a mistake." Sally grabs the phone and dials. "I gotta call father and tell him that I need a REAL partner."

"Oh, a real partner, what's wrong?" Erin asked.

"YOUR NOT A REAL COP!!" Sally yelled at Erin which felt like strong wind. Erin begin to have tears and about to cry. "No wonder yah... Then you... and then yah."

Erin ran towards Sally's leg and begged, "Oh Sally don't send me away." She then spoke normally. "Now don't be in force that I save your life." Then she begin to beg again. "Think about all the people out their craving for justice in a cruel world." Erin begin to cry while Sally looks at her but Elias and Alicia looks at her sadly. "Those people NEED me."

"What?" Sally asked.

"I NEED you! I got nowhere else to go." Erin whined.

Sally sat on the couch with her hands on her cheecks. Her mother sat next to her rubbing her hair.

"You know Sally, that's what you said when you told me and Sonic you won't to become the leader of the Freedom Fighters." Alicia smiled.

"Did I hang on to yah's legs?" Sally asked.

"Aw sis. Let her be you partner, please." Elias asked.

"Yeah sis, please." Erin hold her hands together.

Sally then sighed. "Ooooh, okay."

Elias and Erin smiled as Elias holds his hands. Outside the castle, it rumbled and we hear Erin screaming with happiness. Inside, Alicia and Elias hugged and kissed Sally.

"Okay, alright, alright." Sally said.

Erin kissed Sally until Sally hold her by her shirt. **(A/N) Think of it as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd.)**

After Sally rubbed her mouth off, she spoke, "Look study this police manuel and tomorrow morning," Erin looks at the book while flipping pages and hugs it. "I try ta... try ta teach yah... how to be a... cop." Sally then slap her cheeck and mumbled. "I can't believe I said that."

"Yes, ma'am, detective Freedom Fighter cop, ma'am." Erin saluted. "I have this mauel mermorize from cover to cover before the crack of dawn... partner."

"Yeah, that's find partner." Sally cross her arms.

Erin hugged the book with happiness. "She call me partner!"

Erin runs out and slams the doors. This made Sally pulls her hand down her face. Outside, Erin is reading the manuel while walking on the bridge near the castle, Mr. Doodles is on the phone.

"Yes sir, she just left now. I promise I'll get her this time." Mr. Doodles told his boss.

Back in the sewers, we see the chair back but the figure still sat there on the phone.

"I trust you keep that promise Mr. Doodles or for what I have instull for Miss Dennis!" The figure use his pencils to take all the paper off the board and we see his face. "May happen for you!" His glow red in the darkness as the chapter ends, _To be Contiued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Erin pt 1

**(A/N) This is Gone Erin!)**

**--**

At night in the city we see a car drive over a sewer lid. The sewer lid open with a one telescope with a black pupil in the middle.

"Where is that Dennis girl?" He said, as we see the telescopes veiw which went right and pass Erin. "If I don't find her soon the boss will not be..." He turns the telescope where Erin is walking still reading the manuel. "Ah hi!"

Erin stops reading the manuel while saying, "Gee, I love police work. It's so excited!"

Mr. Doodles, now out of the sewers, pushes a bow set on a wheel which has a arrow with a plunger and a rope at the end.

"And once, I have this manuel rememberize, I'll be a Freedom Fighter and a real cop." Erin said, walking the walk sign.

He fires the arrow but the rope caught his leg and it dragged him up in the air.

"Gee I love this cop stuff." Erin said, putting the book in her pocket which pulls her down as the arrows drags Mr. Doodles over her to the other side of the city. She gets up and takes the book out but her pocket was big. "Maybe they shoulda made these manuels in paperback." Erin shrugged as she walks off. "Hmm. Maybe Uncle Fall Apart Rabbit will help me rememberize this manuel."

Later, Erin approach a house and knock on the door. On the roof top next door, Mr. Doodles holds a rope and a bag.

"This time Dennis your coming with me." Mr. Doodles smirked.

Erin rang the door bell which made toon noises as Erin look at the windows of the door.

"Oh well, mabye his cake's in the washer or somethin'." Erin wondered until she looks down sees a anvil shaped package. "Gee that's strange. It's Uncle Fall Apart's anvil of the month club package and he hasn't even open it yet." Mr. Doodles flies down with the bag and rope. Erin picks up the anvil on the top of the side. She pulls her sleeves down and decides to go in. That's when Mr. Doodles got to the side, he hit the anvil and he falls to the ground.

Erin opens the door which hit the walls and shouts, "Whoo, Uncle Fall Apart. It's me, Erin, your favorite neice." When she hit the door, it fell on the ground.

She walks the stairs to the third step and yelled out, "Uncle Fall Apart!" The step fell in the ground.

She went on the right aide of the couch and picks up a pillow and yelled out, "Uncle Fall Apart!" The right side of the couch fell, Erin fell on it, and a spring came out and Erin is trap in it.

She went into the kicthen and grabs a cereal box to look and yelled out, "Uncle Fall Apart!" The cereal open it and the cereal went all over her.

She went in the piano with her legs out which they stand on the keys, and yelled out, "Uncle Faaaalll Apaaarrrt!" The piano slams Erin but her bottom part was out and the keys fell on the ground.

She came to a mirror and looks scared and freaked out. "He's... He's... Dorectious pause.... GONE!!!"

Erin cries as she holds her face over her eyes. That's when hands grab her and slaps it. "Snap out of it Dennis." The hands let her go and the hands were her reflection. "Remember your a cop now!"

"But..." Erin breathes hard. "He's missing just like Bubba Bear. What if they're toonnapped? I'll never see them again."

Water splashes on Erin from the mirror. Erin gets up soak as her reflection grabs her.

"Get a hold of yourself and turn this thing out." Reflection Erin said, throwing the bucket away in the mirror. "You can do it. All you need is a little..." There was a rumble and the mirror cracks as they look and scream, "HELP!!!"

--

Back in Knothole in Sally's room, she was sleeping as we see her bed view and the alarm clock is 1:58 to 1:59. Sally turns around to the left. Erin's head pops out.

"Psst. Sally, wake up." Erin whispered.

Erin jumps in the air, holds a red bullphone, and yells in it. "COMING UP OFFICER FREEOM FIGHTER ACORN! THIS IS YOUR PARTNER SPEAKING!! WAKE UP!!"

Sally, wearing her hair in a bun and a pink nightgown, woke up with a start as she sat on her bed and she opens her eyes with her fingers. She sees Erin waving then Erin wearing a clown costume as Erin grins and her version goes back.

"You!" Sally said, angerily.

Sonic open the door tiring looking while rubbing his eye and yawns. "Who is it, Sal?"

Sally sighs, "Nothing, just a strawberry blonde haired girl with a bullhorn!"

Sonic yawns again, "That's nice."

Sonic closes the door as Sally turns to Erin. "What are you doing here?"

"My uncle Fall Apart Rabbit is missing!" Erin yells shaking Sally by the collor.

Sally grabs her lips and then drop after she whispered. "Shhh!" The she drops her as she turns over. "Fallap- what- what did you say?"

"Fall Apart Rabbit." Erin whispered.

"You got me up at two in the morning to tell me somebody fell apart on a rab- You don't need me, you need a doctor!" Sally said.

Erin shh her while pointing the door. Sally turns until Erin pulls Sally's hair down, rush to the dresser, grabs her golden pony and ties Sally's it.

Erin the says after putting Sally's vest over her nightgown. "No, Fall Apart Rabbit. My uncle, my dad's best friend, and his toony toon areino. He's gone, famoust." Erin got out a bowl of cereal and pour milk in. "There's no time to lose, we have to start investaging now!" Erin puts the spoon of cereal in Sally's mouth.

"Okay. We'll have to do this thing in the morning, all right?" Sally answered, going back to sleep.

When Sally was talking, this made Erin's chin down in annoyed look and her arm fell with the spoon. She pushes Sally while her feet is on the night stand's side.

"What if he and Bubba Bear could be in big trouble. What if they were kidnapped by spys or space aliens or..." That's when the night stand fell to the side and Sally looked at her. "We have to do something. Please, please, please!"

Sally then spoke as she and Erin came out of her room, "Okay. But this time no silly toons stuff. Just watch and see how a really cop looks for evidence."

"Righto, ma'am." Erin saluted, but ask. "But aren't you forgetting something."

Before Sally close the door, she opens it a little and puts on a hat. "Oh that's... That's a little better."

As Sally walks off, Erin stracthes her head in confusement.

--

They are now back at Fall Apart's house and Sally is back in her outfit without the hat.

"Now just remember Erin, your a real cop now and real cops follow procejers." Sally told Erin.

"Procejers. Check, over and out." Erin saluted.

They went inside the house.

"Now the first thing to become a real cop is to make sure none of the evidence gets disturb." Sally explained and gave Erin a yellow tape roll. "Take this tape and coordinofe the area."

"Coordinofe the area, afferoftive, okie-smokie." Erin saluted, then made a radio phone sound.

Sally rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Just do it."

"I'm on it, chef."

Erin ran around with the tape around and stops and saluted but the yellow tape was everywhere.

"Area is coordinofe, Officer Second in Command Acorn, ma'am." Erin saluted. "What's are next move?"

Erin notice Sally is tangled in the yellow tape and takes one off her mouth by moving.

"Scisscors." Sally answered, stern.

Erin saw something and said, "Wait what's this?" Erin bends down to see a dusted foot print. "More of those saw-dust foot prints. I'll just collect these for ferther analazyes." Erin was gonna pick up with a little dustpan and broom.

"Stop, whatta doing?!" Sally ordered, panicly. "Put down that broom!"

Erin throws the broom and dust pan away. "Good thinking chef. This time I'll use a vaccum." Erin uses the vaccum to suck it up.

"That's it stop! Hold it! Don't do anything else!" Sally yelled.

Erin went to the other side as Sally glared at her.

"To bad because that was our creft of evidence. Now's there's nothing left but this postcard." Erin sat on the couch and holds a postcard.

"A postcard? What postcard?" Sally asked.

"Ah this postcard from Bubba Bear, asking Fall Apart Rabbit to meet him in Walla Walla Washington for a vaction." Erin explained.

Sally stretch over there and grabbed the postcard saying, "What?" The tape pulled her back and hit the wall. Sally is now upside down while holding the postcard. "Erin, this postcard explains everything. Why didn't you mention this eariler? As far as I'm concern, this case is solve. Your missing toons aren't missing, their on vaction."

Erin came out a room holding a tuxedo by it's hanger and a plate of cookies showing them to Sally.

"Uncle Fall Apart would never leaves these things behind." Erin said.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked.

"It's all very simple." Erin explained, putting hanging the tuex on the line but holds the cookies. She points at the postcard, explaining, "Someone planted that postcard to throw us off the trail."

"Stop!" Sally yelled, hading a enough. "That's it, I had enough of your wacky toon theories." Sally then sighs. "I tried to help yah but your impossible. You'll never make it as a cop and as simply as my partner."

Erin shaked and made tears as she drops the plate of cookies to the ground.

"Well if you think of the way maybe I'll just... quit." Erin said, walking off sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweety but it's better for the both of us." Sally spoke.

"'Kay." Erin said, then waved as she walk down the steps. "Bye... partner."

Sally then smiles at the postcard but the house begin to rumble. Outside of the house we see the anvil fell on the porch, then the house squease together then colloaspe.

In the city, it's raining and the lights shut off. Erin walks down sadly.

"Talk about your bad corma." Erin spoke to herself. "First I lose my job at the Wacky Toons studios..." That's when the rain stop and at a door way Toots was sitting by himself until he heard Erin's voice. "And now my new partner doesn't want me anymore."

As Erin walks Toots came out honking. Erin turns around and smiles, "Toots! Boy, am I glad to see you."

Toots honk as he jumped and honked.

"What, what da mean everyone's gone?" Erin asked, then sighed. "Guess Princess Sally Acorn was right, everyone went to Walla Walla after all." As Erin keep talking Mr. Doodles tip-toe near a light stand and looks at Erin. "I guess that's why she's a Freedom Fighter and police officer and I'm not."

Erin then brights up. "Say Toots? Let's go one vaction too. Just you and me pal."

Mr. Doodles half comes out and laughs while holding a black hole. "A toon black hole. Gets them everytime."

Erin then leans over with her hands behind her head and Toots sits next to her while saying, "We'll take the first train to Walla Walla in the morning."

That's when Mr. Doodles hand's stretch to Toots and grabbed him.

"Or we can leave now if we can get my or you a car."

Mr. Doodles puts Toots in the black hole.

"But your a bit small at the a bet by feet in the chuncks but..." Erin looks and gasp with a car honking noises knowing Toots is gone. "Toots?"

Mr. Doodles half in the shadow hears and sees Erin coming as he goes a little deeper in the shadows. He puts the black hole in front of Erin as she said, "Boy, who's a job in this town and nobody wants to be see you..." Erin stops, looks down, and smiles stupidly. She then falls in the hole, screaming. Mr. Doodles came out and hear Erin's screaming until it fade.

"YES!" Mr. Doodles yelled, excitedly.

He laughs as he grabs the toon hole, put it in his pocket, and went in the sewer lid. As we hear him laughing more as the camera zooms out ending the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone Erin pt 2

**(A/N) Let's see what's happens to me in this chapter!)**

**--**

We see water going down the sewer bars. Inside we see water going down and we hear laughter. We see two pipe holes opening their lids as Mr. Doodles walks on them from the right into the left's, still laughing. The lids then closed. Now he went into the lair that has green sewer water and rocks.

"So, so where is she?" The figure asked, turning around revealing himself fully as he gets closer to Mr. Doodles. "Where is Erin, Mr. Doodles?"

"Right here." Mr. Doodles answered, throwing it in the air.

The figure watches the black hole go on the rock top and Erin and Toots fell out of it screaming until she hit the sewer water. The figure smirks at this. The water bubbles and then a claw raises Erin and Toots. Erin spits out the water disgust.

"Hey, what gives? Say are guys some sorta collection agency or somethin'." Erin ask, then she rings out her ponytail and hat out together. "If it's about those over-due library books, I could..." Erin then stops and looks at something. "That's a set from Trailmix Bonkers." We see a cowboy set up. Toots honk in agreement. "And that's from Bonkers in Space. Toots honked again." We see a rocket ship launching arrea set. "And me and my daddy use these in Rollerrink Bonkers and I've been looking for them for years." Erin picks up two pairs of roller skates, one was orange and yellow and the second was purple and red.

"Ah. Beauuuutiful." The figure said, then chuckled. "The bobcat's daughter will finnish off my collection, nicely."

Erin heard the voice and she gasp. She climbs down as she pulls her hair back in pony but still under her hat.

"It's you again! Why do you have my dad's stuff, Mr...." Erin then realize she couldn't remember his name. "I forgot your name. I never catch your last name. I actually didn't knew the first name actually." Erin then realize something. "Oh my gosh, I musta suffer ammesia a little during that sleeping."

"You and your and my fellow toons call me, The Collector." The Collector spoke, then he sharpens his pencil while Erin looks at him angerily. "You see child, I've been sleeping also but you see not only I'm a toon but..." He then chuckles. "I also collect them."

"Know I remember. I'm gonna kill that boy Sha!" Erin yelled, pretending to ring Sha's neck.

Erin jumps on the stand of the chair then sits with Toots as Collector raises his chair.

"Allow me to show you my most resent master pieces. Here is." The Collector said.

The lights show something that made Erin gasp in horror and her heart beat faster.

"Uncle Fall Apart! Daddy! Mommy!" Erin saw Fall Apart, Bonkers, and Miranda. "Uncle Grumbles, Uncle Jitters, Alieen, Apolox!" Erin saw her sisters. "What's going on?" Then she saw Fawn Deer and Bubba Bear. "Aunt Fawn and Bubba Bear! I thought you guys were gone or in Walla Walla not hanging on the walla." Erin then laughs to herself then thinks for a moment. "Something strange about all this."

That's when Toots honks to get her attention while tugging Erin's ponytail. He points with his horn as Erin looks.

"Mr. Doodles?" Collector said, moving the chair around to a stand.

"What's going on here?!" Erin asked, angerily not to happy about what he did.

"Well, let me explain." Collector said, then moves his arm to point at something. "Behold. The Laminator Version 2!" We see the lights on that shows a machine. Collector walks off as Erin followed. "I recreated it to lamintae toons again. Like Bubba Bear here." He points out to Bubba Bear as Erin and Toots looks. "And preserve them _alive_." Collector chuckles. Bubba Bear made a tear making Erin hold her mouth and made tears knowing how bad Bubba Bear felt as she looked at sad looking Toots. "But emotionless." Erin wipes her eyes, balls her fist, and glares at Collector, who was chuckling. "_Forever!_"

"Y-y-yeah! He heh ha ha..." Erin then got out her Bubbles old alarm clock. "Would ya look at the time... well, gotta go, Mr. Weirdo Cartoon Collector... ciao!" Erin walks off as Toots followed her then she stops. "And, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my family and friends with me!"

"Oh contair, Erin." Collector spoke, making Erin's face drop to uneasy look. "You can't leave... Why, why your the on who would finnish off my collection." This made Erin's uneasy face to a almost angery face as she gulps silentily.

"Mr. Doodles, I think it's time we..." The Collector then grabbed Erin between in his fingers. "Pencil Erin instintly."

Mr. Doodles laughs while turning the machine on. The Collector walks over to the machine with Erin in his grip.

"Hey, hey, hey watch that pencil!" Erin then seperate the fingers for her neck to come through. "You could poke someone's eyes out, Mister buddy!"

Before he put Erin on the plate form, Toots jumped to him and beeped to stop him.

Collector then puts Erin in his other arm around her body. "Mr. Doodles, we musten forget our friend, the little horn." He puts his pencils around Toots as he chuckles but Toots bit on and runs off. As Collector looks at his pencil, Erin shouted, "Run, Toots, run! Run away!"

Toots then runs off out of the liar.

"W don't need the horn anyway." Collector said, offscreen. Then he throws Erin on the plateform. "Because I still have you." He points his pencil on her nose making her yelp in the pain and hold it as he chuckles.

"Gee... At least somebody wants me." Erin then talks to the audience. "Too bad he's a demented evil laughing toon collector wth pencils for fingers who wants to preserve me under plastic forever." Erin then looks scared then gulped.

--

In the castle, we hear Sally's voice.

"Father! I've solved the case of the missing toons!" Sally said.

Now we see an outside of the throne room.

"Missing toons? Oh, oh dear!" King said. Now we see them in the throne room. "We should start an immediate investigation! Yes, we'll put our best officers on this case."

The King was going to pick the phone but Sally put her hand on his.

"No, no, no father. You see I've... I've SOLVE the case of the missing toons." Sally points to herself.

"OH! You've solve the case already. Well great job there, sweetheart." The king said.

"Call me Sally." Sally whispered.

"Keep it up and you'll be leader and on queen's bar one day." The King smiles.

Sally puts her hand on her face happily and whisperes, "My luck... it's finally change."

That's when she heard horn noises. "You know I think that you and that toon girl are gonna be great partners." The King said, without knowing Toots jumps and helds to the glass window but he falls.

Sally realize he was talking about Erin so she was going to talk about what happen. "Uh... about uh... Erin, father, the truth of the matter is..." She was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Would you get that, Sally?" The King asked.

Sally went to the door and open it. She looks around until she looks down. Toots was beeping at her for help.

"What do you want?" Sally asked, impaitently.

"Meep, meep, meep. Honk, aroga!" Toots honk with sharp teeth showing.

Sally went back in still holding the door. "Would you excuss me, father? I have an urgent matter to take care of."

"Currently! Go right ahead, honey." The king answered, holding papers and waving his hand.

--

Sally was in the elevator and she pushes the button. She turn the Toots, sternly.

"This have better be goood!" Sally told Toots, sternly.

Toots then takes out a pencil and hold it to show Sally as he honked. Sally took the pencil and stares at it.

"You got me out of my father's throne room to show me a..._pencil_?!" Sally asked.

Toots honked.

"Where did you get this?" Sally asked.

Toots honked again in explaination.

"Pencils in pencil savings?" Sally wondered, confused

"Meep, meep! Awooga!" Toots honked with a smile.

"What's going on? Where's Erin?" Sally asked.

"_Awooga! Me-me-me-me-meep!_" Toots explained.

"She's been toon-napped?!" Sally answered in shock.

"_Me-meep uh-huh._"

"I can't believe I'm talking to a horn. What's worse, I can't believe I understand what he's saying." Sally spoke to herself, after slapping her cheeck. She know realize Erin was telling the truth about her toons being missing. "So Erin was right about the missing toon thing after all and I was... (sighs) _wrong._" Sally then brights up. "Wait yah waiting for? We gotta get Sha, we gotta save your friend..." Sally then looked brave. "And my partner."

The elevator opens and Sally puts the leash on Toots but she looks up and sees Sha and boy, he's really mad.

"Oh, Sha... hello." Sally waved nervously.

"I heard the news! Where's Erin?!" Sha asked.

"That's why I need you for... Toots will find her." Sally explained.

Sha then went in her face, "You better be right!"

Sally smiles but she looks at Toots with a bravey smile. "Okay, okay. Where do we go?"

Toots then runs off with Sally holding the leashe and she saying, "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" as Sha ran after them.

--

Back in the liar, the machine was operating as Collector was obersvering Erin.

"Mmmm. No! No, no, no! Moving, scooth to the... um... um... right and the ring is all up." Collector told Mr. Doodles.

Mr. Doodles then stretches Erin's hands to behind her head and hip and leans a little on the right. This made Erin really uncomfortable and wanted to scream.

"Beauuuutiful. Well done Mr. Doodles it's..." He then chuckles. "Perfection."

"Oh thanks, I feel much better know!" Erin spoke, sarcasticlly.

Mr. Doodles turns on the wheel and buttons.

"Now remember, this is art. So do try to smile." Collector told her.

Erin looks at him strange and makes a goofy yet uncomfortable smile. The glass is moving down on Erin as she looks up and she looks scared knowing this was it which ends the chapter.


End file.
